<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by ReginaDesolatio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153821">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaDesolatio/pseuds/ReginaDesolatio'>ReginaDesolatio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BinJin - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Love, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reunion Sex, Sleepy Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaDesolatio/pseuds/ReginaDesolatio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"When Hyun Bin was told that there was a possibility that Jordanian government was seriously considering a total lockdown due to the increasing number of coronavirus cases, he immediately started making all of the necessary steps to ensure that he could go home as soon as he possibly could."</p><p>My take on how the #BinJin reunion will go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Adult Content Warning: 🌶🌶🌶</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyun Bin opens the front door as quietly as he possibly can. The first thing that hits him is the lingering scent of orange blossom, with hints of clementine and water lilies.</p><p>It smells like a garden, like home... like <em>her</em>. He smiles to himself, relieved that he's finally back where he belongs.</p><p>Bin takes off his shoes at the foyer, careful not to make any loud noises. A little over an hour ago, he'd arrived in Incheon Airport with nothing but his backpack and to very little fanfare—much to his relief.</p><p>When he was told that there was a possibility that Jordanian government was seriously considering a total lockdown due to the increasing number of coronavirus cases, he immediately started making all of the necessary steps to ensure that he could go home as soon as he possibly could. As soon as he was informed that he'd tested negative and was okay to fly, he packed a bag with just the bare essentials and got on the first flight out to Doha, then onward finally to Incheon.</p><p>The moonlight streaming from the open window of the terrace gave him just enough light to navigate without having to turn on any of the lights. He makes a beeline for the office, which luckily for him has an ensuite bathroom.</p><p>He quickly strips down and takes a much needed shower, washing away the grime and fatigue that inevitably came with the almost 14-hour journey home.</p><p>But as relaxing as the hot water is on his tired muscles, he can't help but rush through the shower, eager to finally be back in the arms of the woman he loves.</p><p>He finishes up, drying himself with one of the bath towels and putting on a fresh pair of boxer briefs from his backpack before carefully making his way into Ye-jin's room.</p><p>He opens the bedroom door and sees her fast asleep, laying on her side in the middle of the bed all bundled up like a burrito with her head and legs sticking out and her hair all over the place.</p><p>While she looks adorable, the sight makes his heart ache. The only way she could've ended up like that is if she'd been tossing and turning in her sleep, and he knows she only does that if she'd gone to bed bothered by something.</p><p>It's very likely that he was the cause of it, as he wasn't able to inform her in advance that he was on his way home and she hadn't heard from him for at least twelve hours.</p><p>Bin sits down beside Ye-jin and brushes the hair from her face, careful not to wake her. Her expression is relaxed, her beautiful face framed by her long dark hair. As exhausted as he was from the long journey home, he just couldn't stop looking at her. Video calls and selfies don't do her beauty justice at all, and for a few minutes, he just sits there, mesmerised by her beauty and overwhelmed by his love and longing for her.</p><p>He starts to carefully adjust and unwrap Ye-jin from her blanket burrito so that they can both fit in her bed, and when he does, the sight that greets him has him biting back a groan.</p><p>Ye-jin is completely naked underneath the covers, and her smooth alabaster skin seems to glow in the moonlight streaming from her bedroom window. Her beautiful face, her perfectly shaped breasts, her toned stomach, her shapely legs... every single inch of her is perfect. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to... and he didn't want to.</p><p>Son Ye-jin... his rock, his queen, his kryptonite. She raises him up just as much as she brings him to his knees, and he is totally and utterly helpless when it comes to her.</p><p>Bin just couldn't help himself, he's been deprived of her for nearly two months. As if possessed by some entity he is powerless to stop, his hands trail down the length of her body of their own accord, eager to feel her warm, silky skin beneath his palms.</p><p>"Bin..."</p><p>Bin freezes on instinct, thinking that he'd woken her up. But instead of opening her eyes, Ye-jin simply smiles and lets out a sigh of pleasure, seemingly in response to his touch. However, she doesn't seem to be awake. Rather, she seems to be dreaming, and judging by the lustful expression on her face and the flush that is slowly creeping up to her cheeks, it seems to be a rather... <em>naughty</em> dream.</p><p>Bin smiles to himself, a devilish thought coming to him. Ye-jin has always been a deep sleeper, and maybe the time has finally come to test just how deeply she can sleep.</p><p>Ye-jin went to bed that night worried about Bin, concerned that he hadn't called her to wish her a good night like he always does. She tried to stay up as long as she could, but she eventually succumbed to exhaustion. Her sleep was fitful, marred by anxiety and longing.</p><p>But soon enough, the inky blackness of her worried slumber suddenly morphs into joy and sunshine. She sees Bin smiling down on her with one of those dimpled smiles of his, the kind of smile that makes his face light up. He smiles at her, those adorable dimples she loves so much in full display, and then kisses her with fervour.</p><p>With his kiss and his touch, all is right in her world again.</p><p>In the magic of her dream, they're suddenly in bed, and Bin kisses her again, deeper this time, and his kiss stokes a fire inside of her in the way only he can. She wishes that he'd touch her more, especially where she needs him the most.</p><p>After carefully adjusting her so that Ye-jin is lying down on her back in the middle of the bed, Bin starts planting feather-light kisses on her perfect lips, arguably his favourite part of her.</p><p>He then kisses her forehead, her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, and her chin, before moving down to her jaw and her neck. He kisses the skin underneath her jaw, a spot which he knows is particularly sensitive.</p><p>As if on cue, she lets out a rather loud and sinful moan, one laden with ecstasy. He pushes up and looks at her face—definitely still asleep.</p><p><em>This is going to be fun,</em> he thinks to himself.</p><p>Ye-jin can't help the sighs and moans that escape her as Bin showers her face and body with kisses. A part of her is aware that this is a dream, that none of this is real. He's in Jordan, 7,993 kilometres away. There is no way this could be real. She wishes it were, and would give anything at this point for it to be real, but sadly it's not.</p><p>But really, for the most part, she really doesn't give a damn if it isn't. She misses him so much, and she'll take whatever she can get.</p><p>Bin continues his slow and torturous journey down the length of her body, stopping to pay homage to those gorgeous breasts of hers. He captures a nipple in his mouth and suckles on it, alternating between sucking and pinching with his lips.</p><p>Ye-jin arches her back and moans deeply in response, and the sound makes his cock throb almost painfully against his boxer briefs. Surprisingly though, she still hasn't opened her eyes. He smiles to himself and gives her other nipple the same attention, knowing just how much she loves it when he does this.</p><p>When Bin is satisfied that he has given her glorious breasts enough attention, he starts moving down again, kissing her sternum, then her toned stomach, tasting and savouring her skin as he goes. Deciding to push his luck, he stands up and goes to the foot of the bed. He starts kissing her ankles, working his way up her calf and shin.</p><p>After carefully parting her legs, Bin positions himself in between them and starts kissing his way up the inside of her left thigh, stopping just before he reaches her sweet centre. He then goes back down and recreates the same path on her right thigh until he can no longer resist the allure of her deliciously wet centre.</p><p>He gingerly positions his shoulders under her thighs before diving straight into her wet pussy with his tongue and lips, drinking her pleasure in like a man who'd been stuck in the desert for too long and was dying of thirst.</p><p>In a way, that is exactly what he is—both literally and figuratively.</p><p>Bin has always been a generous lover and is very good at giving head, but this is something else entirely. Even though Ye-jin knows objectively that this is sadly just a dream, she can't help but marvel at the fact that all of it just feels way too good and way too <em>real</em>.</p><p>The feeling of his soft lips and playful tongue on her sensitive flesh, the warmth from his mouth, the vibrations from his groans—all of it is sending her down a spiral of palpable pleasure from which she isn't sure she can ever recover.</p><p>As if sensing that she is getting close, he flattens his tongue against her oversensitized clitoris and trails it back and forth in long, deliberate strokes. His tongue is relentless, unstoppable—much like the man himself.</p><p>Soon enough, she feels her pleasure reach its peak, and her orgasm crashes through her like a tsunami, ravaging through her very soul and leaving devastating pleasure in its wake. All she can do is scream Bin's name and ride the seemingly endless waves of pleasure which he seems determined to prolong.</p><p>Satisfied that he has given her her pleasure, he decides that it's now time to take his as well. He's been painfully hard this entire time, and the taste of her combined with the sounds that she was making as she climaxed was almost his undoing. He just can't take it anymore—he has to have her, and he has to have her <em>now</em>.</p><p>Bin carefully puts Ye-jin's legs back down on the bed before quickly taking his boxer briefs off. He positions himself above her and watches as her eyes flutter open, her sleep-laden eyes looking at him but not still not fully recognising that her dream is real.</p><p>He positions himself and slowly pushes his cock into her warm, wet pussy—and this time, he is powerless to stop the groan that escapes his throat.</p><p>"Yes..." Ye-jin sighs, feelings feels deliciously full as Bin slowly and deliberately pushes his cock in and out of her, his deep, guttural groan reverberating through her body. She wants to beg him for more... deeper, harder, faster. The way he fills her feels so good, way too good to just be a dream.</p><p><em>Actually, this feels real—</em>actually<em> real,</em> she thinks to herself.</p><p>Finally shaking off the last vestiges of sleep, she fully opens her eyes and sees Bin looking down on her with a devilish smile, his eyes almost black with desire and lust.</p><p>"Bin!" Ye-jin exclaims. "What are you doing back so—Oh!" He hits a particular spot inside of her that effectively knocks the breath and all coherent thought out of her. Her arms wrap around his shoulders, seeking purchase against the onslaught of pleasure that his cock is giving to her.</p><p>"Ye-jin. God, I've missed you," he whispers reverently before claiming her mouth, plundering it with his tongue the way his cock is plundering her pussy. She realises that she's tasting not just him but something else entirely, something that tastes like... <em>her</em>.</p><p>Ye-jin's brain finally catches up with the rest of her body, and she realises then that her wet dream wasn't a dream <em>at all. </em>Overcome with lust she reluctantly breaks the kiss to catch her breath and plead with him to go harder and faster.</p><p>"Oh God, Bin... More... Please, please don't stop..."</p><p>Bin buries his face between her shoulder and neck and starts fucking her hard, as if his life depends on it. Ye-jin can almost feel the desperation in each thrust, as if he's trying to convey all of the love and longing he has felt for her over the past few weeks into every single one.</p><p>Overwhelmed and consumed by his love, she places her hands on the sides of his beautiful face and kisses him again.</p><p>"Bin. Look at me," she whispers.</p><p>Bin opens his eyes and sees Ye-jin looking up at him with such love and tenderness, and the sight makes his heart clench.</p><p>Is it possible to love someone so much, with every fibre of one's being? He isn't sure, but he is certain that he loves her even more than that.</p><p>"I love you, Ye-jin."</p><p>"And I love you, Bin. I love you so much."</p><p>No more words are needed as they continue to make love, their hearts speaking to each other as their bodies attempt to articulate the feelings they share. They lose themselves in each other, and soon enough, Ye-jin feels the all-too-familiar pressure building in her belly again. She is close, <em>so close</em>, and she can sense that Bin is as well.</p><p>"Come with me, my love," she whispers.</p><p>Bin couldn't have refused her even if he tried. His orgasm rips through him like a thunderbolt, sending a shockwave through his whole body as he spills himself inside of her warmth. He feels her follow suit, her walls contracting around him as she cries out in pleasure.</p><p>Bin collapses on top of her, exhaustion finally catching up with him. She doesn't complain though, as she loves the feeling of his weight on her. She wraps her arms and legs around him, like a koala latching on to its favourite tree.</p><p>They stay like that for what seems like an eternity, relishing in each other's warmth and presence, both of them grateful to finally be back in each other's arms.</p><p>Bin is the first to break the silence.</p><p>"I'm sorry for interrupting your dream," he says with a kiss to the side of her neck, his tone anything but apologetic.</p><p>"No apologies needed," Ye-jin replies with a laugh, her fingertips absentmindedly drawing circles on his muscled back as she basks in the afterglow of their lovemaking. "Although you do know that I'm going to expect wake-up calls like <em>that</em> from now on, right?"</p><p>He pushes himself up to his forearms and looks into her eyes. "It'll be my pleasure, my love," he says with a kiss on her nose.</p><p>"I think it'll be mine too," she giggles in response.</p><p>After freshening up, they go back to bed and assume one of their favourite cuddling positions—Ye-jin on her back and Bin half on top of her with his head resting against her chest.</p><p>She runs her fingers through his hair, scratching and massaging his scalp as she goes. It feels so good that he almost falls asleep, but then he remembers that he has something very important to tell her.</p><p>"You know, I'm supposed to be in quarantine for 14 days. I'm not allowed to go anywhere." He feels bad about imposing on her like this, but he just couldn't be away from her any longer.</p><p>"And since you're here, I suppose I'll have to be in quarantine too," she muses as she continues to massage his scalp. There is no hint of annoyance in her tone, only fondness and affection.</p><p>"Do you mind?"</p><p>"Are you really asking me that right now?" she asks with a laugh.</p><p>"Well, yes. You can't go out and we can't have guests over. It's not fair to you," he says guiltily. "I'm sorry for being so selfish."</p><p>"Bin, stop. I would've been more mad at you if you'd chosen to stay away."</p><p>He smiles, but then he realises what she'd just said. "Wait, does that mean that you <em>are</em> mad?" he asks, looking up at her warily.</p><p>"A little. You did make me worry about you. I didn't hear from you for almost a whole day. I was getting worried."</p><p>He sits up and looks down at Ye-jin's face. She is pouting at him adorably, which amuses him, but he realises that he really must've caused her so much worry and anxiety.</p><p>"I know," he says, bringing his hand up to her beautiful face and caressing her soft cheek with his thumb. "I'm really sorry for making you worry."</p><p>"It's okay," she says with a smile that lights up her whole face, a smile that reminds him of home. "You have 14 days to make it up to me. I expect to be woken up the way you did earlier for each and every one, mind you."</p><p>He smiles back, grateful that she is home for him.</p><p>"Consider it done," he says, before sealing that promise with a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:</p><p>Special thanks to SawyerDavenport for her help and encouragement with this oneshot. Y'all have her to thank for this one.❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>